


A Soft Scene of Mourning

by SemiStableMercenary



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiStableMercenary/pseuds/SemiStableMercenary
Summary: He gave every part of himself worth giving to them. When they went, they took every bit of him worth having.





	A Soft Scene of Mourning

It's quiet.

He's overwhelmed with the urge to cry, but the tears don't fall. He can imagine them rubbing the wetness from his cheeks, can envision them holding him and reminding him that it's okay. He knows they'd be telling him that it's alright to cry, but he wants to be strong for them.

The funeral is small in that the entirety of the crew is there. No one else, though, is the thing. Jeremy finds a sick satisfaction in that, reminds himself that they were, are and will continue to be the closest thing to family each of them has got.

Alfredo is at his side, and Alfredo isn't even trying to hide the tears pouring down his cheeks. Jeremy's not surprised; Alfredo had been the closest with Trevor aside from him, and all of the B-Team had a strong comradory.

There's no priests, no one to bless them with eternal life. Trevor had hated religion, talked about it as a way to control the masses, and Matt had claimed they weren't getting into whatever holy land awaited them anyways, so what was the point?

Instead, Geoff talks of how loyal they were, how sweet and brave and how much they'll be missed. Jeremy is reminded of a time before all this, on the streets of Los Santos with only eachother. He remembers how they shared one good jacket between them, remembers how kind Matt had been, how he'd kept them soft, remembers how Trevor always had a plan, a goal to strive towards. 

He wants to zone out, but he listens to each word as Geoff praises them. He doesn't apologize, which Jeremy is grateful for. If he'd done anything to try and make this about anyone but the two in the caskets Jeremy is sure he'd have started a fight with somebody. 

One by one, the crew recalls heists, reminds them all of the accomplishments Trevor and Matt had made, praises the two. It's what they deserve, but it still leaves a sour taste in Jeremy's mouth that always comes with genuine compliments. They only happen when the one they're complimenting isn't around, and it still sits heavily in his chest that they're gone.

He doesn't speak for them. He knows it's what they'd want, knows they'd love to hear him talk about what they had, but he doesn't even know where to start. Those moments are for the three of them, and he'll keep their memories held tight to his chest. He'll maybe regret not saying anything for the rest of his life, because he knows himself almost as well as they had, but he also knows he'd either say too much or not enough, and he can't stand the thought of either one when it comes to these two.

It comes time to bury them, and Jeremy takes a long moment with each of them before they go under. It's quiet, only the lightest drizzle falling on the ground breaking the silence. Trevor would've liked that, he thinks. 

The moon rises as they set them in, right beside eachother, and he knows Matt would love it, would have x ommented on the fullness of it. It casts light over them, and he can almost feel it guiding him. There's a feeling of numbness overcoming him as he helps bury each of them, as though each shovel full of dirt is carving out his insides, establishing the hollowness that encompasses him without them. 

As the graves are filled, their matching headstones gleam in the moonlight, and a harsh downpour starts. Eventually everyone leaves. Jeremy can't find it in himself to move.

He sits at the edge of the graves, mud coating his black slacks, and he stays. He'll wait for morning, think of a plan that would make Trevor proud, and resolve to keep himself soft and genuine, no matter what, for Matt. He'll go from there. For now though, he sits in the rain with them. It's oddly familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled I Project My Feelings Onto Characters In Order To Cope
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr at mercurial-space-case!!! I accept requests and I'm always looking to make new friends


End file.
